penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Azury Diasys Lynndlequell
Appearance ---- Azury is a fair skinned Halfling, standing to be 3.4 feet tall. She doesn’t have much of a womanly figure to her small body. Her most noticeable feature of her face is her big round azure blue eyes. Her long chocolate brown hair falls along her back, tied together in the middle. She wears simple, but nice clothing. Around her waist is a blue scarf that was given to her by Wolf. On Azury's neck hangs a glossy black double chambered 16 holed ocarina. It has a rather elegant symbol on the mouthpiece in a shape of an "L". On the edge of it is a golden cursive writing of the name "Azury Lynndlequell" on it. Personality ---- Azury is very go lucky happy halfling. She is strong-hearted, but rather naive in nature. Open minded until the first impression. She can hold a grudge just as long as a dwarf could, only if you piss her off enough. Her curiosity and light-hearted attitude can sometimes get her in rather sour situations, sometimes very sour situations. She has a undying love for cake and will always chip in to help out a friend or stranger. She is very protective of her Ocarina, being custom made by a professional and given to her by her father on her 6th birthday, it has always been her go-to instrument to perform with. Her voice being second and a lute being third. Family ---- Azury grew up in a household of well-trained Halfling bards. She has a mother, father, 3 younger brothers, 1 baby sister, grandmother, grandfather, and a great grandmother. Twin brothers: Jayden and Aiden, both 17 years old. Younger brother: Zachariah, 12 years’ old Baby sister: Mariella, 7 years’ old Mother: Kyra Lynndlequell Father: Alexander Lynndlequell Grandmother: Vala Lynndlequell Grandfather: Davmo Lynndlequell Great-Grandmother: Kelwyse Lynndlequell Childhood ---- Azury grew up in a household of professional bards, being the oldest out of five children, including herself. She had a lot of weight on her being firstborn. Expectations of her running high and the looming judgement of not being born as a boy like every firstborn had been for generations and generations. When she was a child she was always under schooling to become a bard, morning she would sing her scales and warmups while doing the chores, noon she’d sing songs like “ABC’s” and other various learning songs with her mother, she would have alone time to play before dinner in the afternoon, later afternoon after dinner she would learn music theory and history with her father. In between her lessons, chores, and free time she helps keep her brothers’ and sister in line. She was always told that the best way to please a crowd is to sing them a song. Pets ---- Azury has two pets. Epona: A dire corgi who has the perpetual butt wiggles and slobbers on everything. Tangle: A mini-camel she won at a fair, the camel is just a cute adorable camel, nothing special really. Coming to Cortea ---- Azury had travelled to Cortea in a quest to find her families' missing heirloom. During her time in Cortea she had been through quite a bit. Turning into an ocarina, saving children from hags, being swallowed by monsters one too many times, waking up one of the daughters of Tiamat (on accident), and even finding her first love. Sadly, during her time here she didn't require much information on her heirloom whereabouts, but was able to uncover the hidden message in a coin that was left behind on the night of the thievery. War in Ezora ---- When the North and Irt Atol attack the South and allies were called to arms, Azury came running. She helped out all up until the very end. Age of Heros, 1-5 ---- During year 1 Azury and Wolf goes on to tavel back to her home to ask questions. Once home, it was revealed that the two were in a relationship and Azury's family was not happy about it. They didn't approve of the fact that Wolf was a elf, especially her father and grandfather. Azury, shrugging this off, simply continues to ask about her family history, her great-grandmother, being the only one out of the bunch approving of her relationship, told her that the family history has been broken way back then when the Lynndlequells was still barely a blooming business. She told her to seek out Great Uncle Biggins for the rest of the story, for he discovered but wont tell anyone. Year 2 went by fast for Azury, she was asked to perform at the Nimble Tuna, a Brothel owned by a halfling. This is where the first encounter of Great Uncle Biggins happened. Sadly, it didn't end well. Biggins stormed out, cursing about dishonor on the Lynndlequell Family for falling in love with an elf. Azury, still shrugging it off, finished her performances in the Nimble Tuna and went of to chase after Biggins for at least half a year. Finally finding Biggins, things went even more downhill, Wolf being turned into a halfling for an hour while Azury tried to convince Biggins to tell her about the family past. Azury finally convinced Biggins into telling. Fifteen generations ago, a halfling named Olivia Briarthorn was cut off from her family ties due to falling in love with a necromancer and performing necromancy. With this new information, she heads back to Cortea with Wolf. In year 3 Azury spends most of her time with Wolf, going off to visit his grandpa and coming back to help Wolf out with his new ideas. Year 4 Azury spends more time with Wolf, doing whatever and relaxing during these years. In Year 5 Azury does the same except for near the end where she is asked by Navaen to help out in rescuing his fiance from slavery in a casino. Goals ---- To find out more about Olivia Briarthorn and the dark side of the family tree, as well as finding her family's stolen heirloom. To find all of her family history books and defeat The Green and The Black. Category:Player Character